Many modern wireless communication devices include one or more sets of wireless circuitry, which may also be referred to as radios and/or wireless subsystems herein. The multiple radios may be used by a wireless communication device to communicate independently and/or concurrently via multiple wireless communication technologies. The wireless communication technologies can use different radio frequency bands having different bandwidths and can accommodate signals at different receive signal strength levels. The wireless communication device can also include a variety of hardware circuitry to provide additional processing functions that enhance the user's experience of the wireless communication device. Modern wireless communication devices can be used for voice, video, text, data, media generation and consumption, Internet browsing, gaming, etc. In some instances, one or more different sets of hardware circuitry in the wireless communication device can generate radio frequency energy that can leak into a radio frequency band used by one or more receivers of the wireless circuitry. This energy leakage can raise the noise/interference floor and can cause a problem known as “de-sense.” In many instances, de-sense can negatively impact the use of certain radio frequency bands and, in severe cases, can render certain radio frequency bands unusable. Accordingly, interference that can result in de-sense poses a problem for concurrent operation of wireless circuitry configured to receive low level radio frequency signals and hardware circuitry that generates radio frequency interference that overlaps with the receive radio frequency bands used by the wireless circuitry.
In a representative scenario, hardware circuitry in the wireless communication device, when in a particular operational state, can emit radio frequency energy that can impair reception of radio frequency signals by wireless circuitry while the wireless communication device is actively connected (or seeking to connect) with a wireless network. Proper reception of wireless radio frequency signals by the wireless circuitry can be affected by the radio frequency interference from the hardware circuitry, particularly when the radio frequency energy generated by the hardware circuitry is emitted at a relatively high interference level relative to the strength of received wireless radio frequency signals. Data packet errors can occur for received wireless radio frequency signals, and in extreme cases complete deafening of the wireless circuitry's radio frequency receiver can result from radio frequency interference generated by the hardware circuitry. Adjustments to operation of the hardware circuitry, the wireless circuitry, or both can be required in order to mitigate the effects of radio frequency interference between the hardware circuitry and the wireless circuitry to permit proper operation of each circuitry concurrently.